Top 40 Jugglers
, first place in the Top 40 Jugglers of 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2017, 2018, and 2019.]] , first place in 2015 and 2016.]] , first place in 2011.]] , first place in 2006.]] , first place in 2003 and 2005.]] , first place in 2004.]] The Top 40 Jugglers is a yearly chart maintained on YouTube by Luke Burrage. Each December, jugglers vote for their favorite ten jugglers of the year. The results - the top 40 most popular jugglers of the year - are usually published early in following year. This poll originated in 2003, when David Mallpress posted a survey on rec.juggling, asking participants to list their top 10 favorite jugglers. Luke counted up the votes, made a rough list of the top 40 jugglers, and posted the results as an imaginary TV show transcript. The next year, Luke re-posted the survey on rec.juggling, and posted the new top 40 results there and in the IJDb Compendium. Luke continued to post the survey and results (as TV show transcripts) on rec.juggling each year until 2006, when he presented the results as the first episode of his Juggling Podcast. The 2007 results were also presented in a podcast, and after that Luke started posting the results as videos on YouTube. Since 2009, Luke has posted a voting video on YouTube at the end of each year, where votes are cast in the comments and then processed by a Python script written by Luke. In total, 206 jugglers have been featured on the chart. Luke Burrage and Jay Gilligan are the only jugglers who have been on the chart every year. The results for each year since the chart began are listed below. 2003 Results #Anthony Gatto (22 votes) #Jason Garfield #Vova and Olga Galchenko (listed together because most of the voters listed them together) #Jay Gilligan #Luke Burrage #Viktor Kee #Ben Beever #Bill Berry #Enrico Rastelli #Michael Karas #Francis Brunn #Sergei Ignatov #Toby Walker #Françoise Rochais #Jonathan Root #Maksim Komaro #Dennis Paumier #Kris Kremo #Thomas Dietz #Adam Kariotis #Scotty Cavanaugh #Paul Ponce #Jon Brady #Evgeni Biljauer #Cindy Marvel #Ben Jennings #Ville Valo #Bobby May #Sean Gandini #Ivan Pecel #Chris Chiappini #Scott Seltzer #Bruce Sarafian #Peter Bone #Steve Ragatz #Pat McGuire #Matt Hall #Barak Reuben #C.J. Smith #Bruce Tiemann (2 votes) 2004 Results #Jason Garfield (35 votes) #Thomas Dietz #Vova and Olga Galchenko (Olga was the highest-placing female juggler on the chart in any year.) #Luke Burrage #Toby Walker #Anthony Gatto #Jay Gilligan #Ben Beever #Bill Berry #Malte Steinmetz #Matt Hall #Manu Laude #Viktor Kee #Stefan Sing #Maksim Komaro #Francis Brunn #Sean McKinney #Luke Wilson #Ben Jennings #Sergei Ignatov #Jonathon Root #Niels Duinker #Ville Walo #Dave Nager #Sean Gandini #Ivan Pecel #Scotty Cavanaugh #Michael Karas #Michael Menes #Peter Bone #Albert Lucas #Denis Paumier #Jochen Pfeiffer and Florien Müller-Reißmann #Philip Meyhoefer #Chris Fowler #Flying Kamaratzov Brothers #Rhys Thomas #Jason Perry #Josiah Jones #Ofek Shilton (2 votes) 2005 Results #Anthony Gatto (his 2nd win, 49 votes) #Thomas Dietz #Toby Walker #Vova Galchenko #Jay Gilligan #Luke Burrage #Francis Brunn #Stefan Sing #Peter Bone #Jason Garfield #Matt Hall #Malte Steinmetz #Olga Galchenko #Eden Zak #Sean McKinney #Norbi Whitney #Ben Beever #Barak Reuben #Kristian Wanvik #Ori Roth #Maksim Komaro #Sean Gandini #Kris Kremo #Mihn Tam Kaplan #Marco Paoletti #Bill Berry #Luis Niño Villesca #Viktor Kee #Dave Nager #Matthew Tiffany #Paul Taylor #Bobby May #Kazuhiro Shindo #Manu Laude #Peter Gerber #Ivan Pecel #Sergei Ignatov #Ryo Yabe #Luke Wilson #Komei Aoki (3 votes) 2006 Results #Thomas Dietz (55 votes) #Vova Galchenko #Anthony Gatto #Wes Peden #Jay Gilligan #Toby Walker #Peter Bone #Jason Garfield #Luke Burrage #Ben Beever #Kristian Wanvik #Olga Galchenko #Marco Paoletti #Matt Hall #Ivan Pecel #Kris Kremo #Michael Karas #Ori Roth #Maksim Komaro #Malte Steinmetz #Stefan Sing #Komei Aoki #Norbi Whitney #Bill Berry #Elias Hedlund #Viktor Kee #Erik Åberg #Ryo Yabe #Eden Zak #Owen Morse and Jon Wee #Erin Stephens #Dave Kelly #Barak Reuven #Sean Blue #Francis Brunn #Sean McKinney #Little Paul #Chris Fowler #Joe Showers #Tom Derrick (5 votes) 2007 Results #Wes Peden (99 votes) #Thomas Dietz #Vova Galchenko #Anthony Gatto #Jason Garfield #Jay Gilligan #Toby Walker #Elias Hedlund #Luke Burrage #Peter Bone #Michael Karas #Maksim Komaro #Matt Hall #Stefan Sing #Ori Roth #Matthew Tiffany #Morgan Cosquer #Viktor Gyllenberg #Olga Galchenko #Komei Aoki #Erik Åberg #Sean Blue #Jochen Pfeiffer and Florien Müller-Reißmann #Aaron Gregg #Luke Wilson #Adrian Pole #Freddy Sheed (#26 and #27 were both listed as #26.5.) #Marco Paoletti #Kris Kremo #Chris Fowler #Markus Furtner #Rodney Mullen (the only non-juggler ever to make it onto the chart) #Ben Beever #Sergei Ignatov #Sean Gandini #Francis Brunn #Sean McKinney #Greg Kennedy #Sakari Männistö #Joëlle Huguenin (9 votes) 2008 #Wes Peden (73 votes) #Thomas Dietz #Anthony Gatto #Vova Galchenko #Jay Gilligan #Toby Walker #Michael Karas #Peter Aberg #Alexander Kulakov #Jason Garfield #Komei Aoki #Richard Kohut #Peter Bone #Maksim Komaro #Ori Roth #Sakari Männistö #Luke Burrage #Eric Aberg #Elias Hedlund #Viktor Guillaume #Sean Blue #Luke Wilson #Kris Kremo #Francis Brunn #Sergei Ignatov #Patrik Elmnert #Stefan Sing #Ben Beever #Freddy Sheed #Adrian Pole #Marco Paoletti #Sean Gandini #Falco Scheffler #Doug Sayers #Matthew Tiffany #Sean McKinney #Sondre Ribe Øverby #Olga Galchenko #Joëlle Huguenin #Enrico Rastelli (7 votes) 2009 #Wes Peden (171 votes) #Anthony Gatto #Vova Galchenko #Thomas Dietz #Patrik Elmnert #Pavel Evsukevich #Ori Roth #Komei Aoki #Lauge Benjaminsen #Doug Sayers #Toby Walker #Jay Gilligan #Yuri Yamamura #Stefan Sing #Luke Burrage #Lorenzo Mastropietro didn't actually get enough votes to get on the chart, but due to people voting for him using only his first name, Luke's Python script counted most of the votes for Sid Lorenzo (who should have been around #30) as votes for Lorenzo Mastropietro. #Sakari Mannisto #Alexander Kulakov #Jason Garfield #Michael Karas #Eric Bates #Ivan Pecel #Jacob Sharpe #Daniel Eaker #Noah Malone #Paweł Witczak #Sondre Ribe Øverby #William Gilbert #Sean Gandini #Kristian Wanvik #Joëlle Huguenin #Christof Buch #Eric Aberg #Josh Horton #Falco Scheffler #Arjan Groenendijk #Marco Paoletti #Sean Blue #Peter Aberg #Etienne Chauzy (13 votes) 2010 #Wes Peden (his 4th win in a row, 214 votes) #Lauge Benjaminsen #Doug Sayers #Pavel Evsukevich #Anthony Gatto #Vova Galchenko #Thomas Dietz #David Ferman #Luke Burrage #Stefan Sing #Jason Garfield #Kyle Johnson #Alexander Koblikov #Noah Malone #Patrik Elmnert #Christof Buch #Komei Aoki #Jay Gilligan #Jack Denger #Josh Horton #Michael Karas #Ori Roth #Jon Brady #Thom Wall #Etienne Chauzy #Joona Muistola #Eljas Aalto #Guillaume Karpowicz #Sean Gandini #Alex Barron #Toby Walker #Marco Paoletti #Ivan Pecel #Joëlle Huguenin #Steve Hoggan #Chris Hodge #Riky Riccardo Tanca #Yuri Yamamura #Eric Bates #Falco Scheffler (25 votes - 40th place in 2010 got more votes than 1st place in 2003.) 2011 #Lauge Benjaminsen (254 votes) #Wes Peden (244 votes) #Doug Sayers #Anthony Gatto #Pavel Evsukevich #Vova Galchenko #Patrik Elmnert #Tony Pezzo #David Ferman #Alex Barron #Luke Burrage #Chris Hodge #Alexander Koblikov #Stefan Sing #Jack Denger #Jay Gilligan #Thomas Dietz #Ori Roth #Christof Buch #Josh Turner #Jacob Sharpe #Etienne Chauzy #Haavard Hvidsten #Yuri Yamamura #Jason Garfield #Dan Wood #Kyle Johnson #Eric Longequel #Eljas Aalto #Komei Aoki #Thom Wall #Riky Riccardo Tanca #Joona Muistola #Toby Walker #Chris Noonan #Kristian Wanvik #Neta Oren #Ben Hestness #Joëlle Huguenin #David Leahy (28 votes) 2012 #Wes Peden (213 votes) #Patrik Elmnert (149 votes) #Tony Pezzo #Lauge Benjaminsen #Haavard Hvidsten #Doug Sayers #Anthony Gatto #Pavel Evsukevich #Alex Barron #David Leahy #Neta Oren #Chris Hodge #Kyle Johnson #Dan Wood #Luke Burrage #Lewis Kennedy #Eric Longequel #Etienne Chauzy #Vova Galchenko #Luke Wilson #Jack Denger #Alexander Koblikov #Thom Wall #Jay Gilligan #Stefan Sing #Nick Laffey #Emil Dahl #Jason Garfield (on the chart for the 10th year in a row) #Gustaf Rosell #Onni Toivonen #Jordaan de Cuyper #David Ferman #Daniel Ledel #Thomas Dietz #Ori Roth #Riky Riccardo Tanca #Josh Turner #Christof Buch #Dominik Harant #Jarle Bergo (20 votes) 2013 #Wes Peden (179 votes) #Haavard Hvidsten (148 votes) #Tony Pezzo (also 148 votes. Ties are broken by comparing how far the jugglers have moved up the chart since the previous year.) #Emil Dahl #Patrik Elmnert #Lewis Kennedy #Dave Leahy #Alex Barron #Gustaf Rosell #Kellin Quinn #Dan Wood #Jay Gilligan #Pavel Evsukevich #Anthony Gatto #Jacob Sharpe #Lauge Benjaminsen #Etienne Chauzy #Doug Sayers #Thomas Dietz #Robin Spinelli #Nick Laffey #Vova Galchenko (on the chart for the 11th year in a row) #Luke Burrage #Neta Oren #Nathan Biggs-Penton #Iver Tronstad #Thom Wall #Bar Mualem #Eric Longequel #Yuri Yamamura #Daniel Ledel #Stefan Sing (on the chart for the 10th year in a row) #Alexander Koblikov #Kathrin Pancakes #Kyle Johnson #Arttu Lahtinen #Chris Hodge #Viktor Gyllenberg #Peter Bone #Miguel Gigosos Ronda (17 votes) 2014 #Wes Peden (227 votes) #Haavard Hvidsten (146 votes) #Tony Pezzo (142 votes) #Patrik Elmnert #Lewis Kennedy #Emil Dahl #Kellin Quinn #Luke Burrage #Łukasz Uczkiewicz #Ofek Snir #Jay Gilligan #Jacob Sharpe #Robin Spinelli #Etienne Chauzy #Onni Toivonen #Iver Tronstad #Christian Hauschild #Nathan Biggs-Penton #Neta Oren #Doug Sayers #Anthony Gatto #Thom Wall #Dave Leahy #Jonah Botvinick-Greenhouse #Thomas Dietz (on the chart for the 12th year in a row) #Ori Roth #Arttu Lahtinen #Dan Wood #Bar Mualem #Gustaf Rosell #Kyle Johnson #Mees Jager #Kouta Ohashi #Svetlana Zueva #Eric Bates #Kathrin Pancakes #Lauge Benjaminsen #Cinthia Buitrón #Erik Åberg #Eric Longequel (21 votes) 2015 )]] #Ofek Snir (230 votes) #Wes Peden #Tony Pezzo #Haavard Hvidsten #Lewis Kennedy #Ameron Rosvall #Onni Toivonen #Jacob Sharpe #Jorge Vilchis #Patrik Elmnert #Kouta Ohashi #Luke Burrage #Christian Hauschild #Svetlana Zueva #Jay Gilligan #Andreas Polimenis #Lucas Adverse #Sagi Bracha #Ori Roth #Neta Oren #Jonah Botvinick-Greenhouse #Anthony Gatto (on the chart for the 13th year in a row) #Emil Dahl #Luca Pferdmenges #Iver Tronstad #Eric Longequel #Josh Horton #Dominik Harant #Luke Davies #Valentin Helml #Delaney Bayles #Kellin Quinn #Manuel Mitasch #Mike Moore #Kyle Johnson #Willy Colombaioni #Daniel Ledel #Thom Wall #Eivind Dragsjø #Yuri Yamamura (32 votes) 2016 #Ofek Snir (his 2nd win in a row, 246 votes) #Haavard Hvidsten #Wes Peden #Lewis Kennedy #Onni Toivonen #Eivind Dragsjø #Delaney Bayles #Josh Horton #Tony Pezzo #Lauge Benjaminsen #Jay Gilligan #Kenny Cheung #Matan Presberg #Jonah Botvinick-Greenhouse #Lucas Adverse #Luca Pferdmenges #Jacob Sharpe #Liri Kamay #Quinn Lewis #Zak McAllister #Guillaume Karpowicz #Ameron Rosvall #Kellin Quinn #Luke Davies #Emil Dahl #Sagi Bracha #Etienne Chauzy #Lauri Koskinen #Ori Roth #Thom Wall #Luke Burrage #Masahiro Takahashi #Jorge Vilchis #Patrik Elmnert #Phil Thompson #Kouta Ohashi #Gandini Juggling #Jonglissimo #Christian Hauschild #Eric Longequel (26 votes) 2017 #Wes Peden (his 8th win, 222 votes) #Haavard Hvidsten #Lewis Kennedy #Zak McAllister #Matan Presberg #Alex Barron #Foppe Coenen #Lucas Adverse #Onni Toivonen #Joe Fisher #Luke Burrage #Eivind Dragsjø #Delaney Bayles #Ofek Snir #Jay Gilligan #Lauge Benjaminsen #Lauri Koskinen #Guillaume Karpowicz #Mike Moore #Thom Wall #Jonah Botvinick-Greenhouse #Luca Pferdmenges #Erin Stephens #Kenny Cheung #Josh Horton #Jorge Vilchis #Gabriel Beaudoin #Jonglissimo #Daniela Paličková #Etienne Chauzy #Tony Pezzo #Spencer Androli #Anthony Gatto #Luke Davies #Mariia Martin #David Cain #Marc Schneider #Patrik Elmnert #Ori Roth #Cinthia Buitrón (26 votes) 2018 #Wes Peden (275 votes) #Lauge Benjaminsen #Haavard Hvidsten #Matan Presberg #Zak McAllister #Taylor Glenn #Emil Dahl #Lauri Koskinen #Daniela Paličková #Jonah Botvinick-Greenhouse #Erin Stephens #Kyle Johnson #Mike Moore #Chris Kelly #Delaney Bayles #Luke Burrage #Lucas Adverse #Łukasz Uczkiewicz #Joe Fisher #Anni Küpper #Cinthia Buitrón #Alex Rozanov #Marvin Ong #Onni Toivonen #Josh Horton #Mariia Martin #Guillaume Karpowicz #Gabriel Beaudoin #Jay Gilligan #Thom Wall #Kellin Quinn #Anthony Gatto #Jonglissimo #Jorge Vilchis #Luca Pferdmenges #Andrew Olson #Tony Pezzo #Max Kuschmierz #Dylan Tweed #Florence Huet (32 votes) 2019 #Wes Peden #Zak McAllister #Haavard Hvidsten #Adolfo Almonacid #Lauge Benjaminsen #Jonah Botvinick-Greenhouse #Taylor Glenn #Jonglissimo #Matan Presberg #Mike Moore #Luke Burrage #Jay Gilligan #Erin Stephens #Delaney Bayles #Lauri Koskinen #Lewis Kennedy #Anni Küpper #Moritz Rosner #Ameron Rosvall #Dylan Tweed #Max Kuschmierz #Alex Rozanov #Tom Whitfield #Luca Pferdmenges #Andreas Polimenis #Thom Wall #Jack Denger #Jan Daumin #Kathrin Wagner #Kyle Johnson #Julian Sæther #Guillaume Karpowicz #Josh Horton #Lena Schuster #Daniela Paličková #Florence Huet #Spencer Androli #Etienne Chauzy #Liza van Brakel #Andrew Olson Other polls Other people have held similar polls for certain subsets of jugglers: *Top 11 Japanese Jugglers of 2011 *Top 20 Czech and Slovak Jugglers of 2011 *Top 20 Chilean Jugglers of 2011 *Top 20 Chilean Jugglers of 2012 *Top 7 Venezuelan Jugglers of 2013 *Top 20 Diaboloists of 2013 *Top 20 Chilean Jugglers of 2013 *Top 20 Japanese Jugglers of 2014 *Top 30 Chilean Jugglers of 2018 *Top 30 Chilean Jugglers of 2019 Category:Competitions and games Category:Lists